


Il lato positivo del raffreddore

by AThousandRedPoppies



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, fortuna che c'è Fabrizio, ho già detto fluff?, ho trovato il tag perfetto, in realtà è solo un raffreddore, ma Ermal è insofferente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandRedPoppies/pseuds/AThousandRedPoppies
Summary: "Ermal era malato. Era da una settimana che starnutiva e quella mattina si era svegliato con qualche linea di febbre. Aveva mandato un messaggio a Fabrizio dicendogli che non sarebbe venuto a scuola e poi l’aveva supplicato di passarlo a trovare per tenergli un po’ di compagnia. In realtà non glielo aveva detto proprio così direttamente però Fabrizio ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene da saper leggere tra le righe."





	Il lato positivo del raffreddore

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti voi readers!
> 
> Questa storia mi è nata da un prompt letto su tumblr e non sono riuscita a trattenermi. Il prompt era “You are my teddy bear, so deal with it” e a me è partita subito l'immagine fluffosa di un Ermal malaticcio che sente il bisogno di tante coccole e di un Fabrizio che è più che felice di aiutare. Non potevo soffocare tutta sta tenerezza, sarei stata un mostro. Questa è la mia prima contribuzione al fandom e su ao3 in generale quindi devo ancora prenderci la mano. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!
> 
> Disclaimer: a meno che il significato di AU non sia cambiato dall'ultima volta che ho controllato, questa storia non vuole descrivere né presumere nulla sulle persone qui descritte.

“Ermal?”

La casa di Ermal era tutta buia, illuminata appena da qualche debole raggio che riusciva a filtrare dalle tapparelle abbassate male del salotto. Fabrizio trovò l’interruttore della luce a tastoni e provò a chiamare a voce un po’ più alta l’amico.

Ermal era malato. Era da una settimana che starnutiva e quella mattina si era svegliato con qualche linea di febbre. Aveva mandato un messaggio a Fabrizio dicendogli che non sarebbe venuto a scuola e poi l’aveva supplicato di passarlo a trovare per tenergli un po’ di compagnia. In realtà non glielo aveva detto proprio così direttamente però Fabrizio ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene da saper leggere tra le righe.

Gli aveva risposto di lasciare la chiave di casa sotto il tappeto, nel caso si addormentasse prima del suo arrivo e poi lo lasciasse di fuori al freddo -cosa già successa in passato-, e poi gli aveva mandato un selfie nel tentativo di tirarlo su di morale.

Ermal odiava stare male. Certo, a nessuno piace ammalarsi ma il giovane proprio non lo sopportava. Fabrizio si divertiva a stuzzicarlo dicendogli che era troppo insofferente ma l’altro ribadiva che i suoi raffreddori erano semplicemente molto più fastidiosi e insopportabili di quelli normali. Il suo era un caso a parte. Ogni volta che glielo diceva aveva un’espressione talmente affranta che Fabrizio non riusciva a trattenersi dal ridere. Reazione che in genere gli faceva meritare qualche pacca sul braccio e una bella dose di asfaltate una volta guarito. Fabrizio aveva tuttavia anche imparato che, se mandava al ragazzo qualche suo selfie costruito ad arte per essere il più tenero possibile, quello era meno propenso a bullizzarlo una volta tornato in forma.

Ed ecco perché Fabrizio si trovava a casa di Ermal dopo aver saltato le ultime due ore di lezione. Ora doveva solo trovare dove si era rintanato il ragazzo. Guardò prima in salotto, la stanza adiacente all’entrata, e vide subito un mucchio di coperte ammucchiate a casaccio sul divano con almeno una ventina di fazzoletti sparsi intorno. Ermal era decisamente passato di lì. Continuò a cercarlo, prima in camera sua e poi bussando alla porta del bagno, ma senza risultati. Fabrizio stava giusto iniziando a chiedersi se Ermal non fosse uscito di casa in quelle condizioni quando la pila di coperte sul divano fece uno strano rumore e si mosse. A Fabrizio venne un mezzo infarto prima di collegare la montagna di coperte e fazzoletti al suo migliore amico.

Quasi l’avesse chiamato, una massa informe di riccioli scuri uscirono da sotto la coperta. Fabrizio trattenne a stento una risata. Ermal si guardava intorno spaesato, gli occhi ancora più chiusi che aperti, e il generale aspetto pietoso di un cucciolo di cane bagnato. Fabrizio si morse il labbro e si trattenne a stento dallo scattare una foto a tradimento. Se l’avesse fatto non ci sarebbe stato selfie carino a sufficienza per proteggerlo dalla furia del riccio.

“Ermal? Sono Fabrizio, sono arrivato. Ho provato a suonare ma non mi aprivi quindi sono entrato con la chiave”

Ermal si girò verso di lui, gli occhi che ancora non riuscivano ad aprirsi del tutto, ma sembrò finalmente inquadrarlo.

“Fabrì, sei qui. Stavo dormendo”

Fabrizio non riuscì a trattenere una risata “Ho notato, Cespugliè”

Ermal storse leggermente il naso al soprannome ma preferì non ribattere. Invece si buttò di nuovo giù sul divano e lasciò un sospiro decisamente più drammatico del necessario “Fabrì, sto di merda”

“Sei il solito esagerato, vedo”

“Ma che esagerato ed esagerato... io sto in fin di vita qua! È arrivato il mio momento, me lo sento”

“Dirò solo cose belle al tuo funerale”

“Cè... io sto male e tu vieni qui per sfottermi? Infame, serpe, indegno, amico falso e meschino-“

“Hai finito?”

Fabrizio nel frattempo aveva fatto il giro del divano e si era accovacciato di fronte all’amico. I due erano alla stessa altezza d’occhi ed Ermal poteva vedere il divertimento luccicare negli occhi del più grande.

“Tu non mi meriti. Quando me ne sarò andato, allora sì che te ne accorgerai e mi rimpiangerai!”

“Hai finito. Dai tirati su, bellimbusto”

Ermal gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e sembrò contemplare per un attimo di fare tutto l’opposto di quello che gli aveva chiesto Fabrizio, ma poi sembrò ritenerlo uno spreco inutile di forze e si tirò a sedere con una smorfia. Fabrizio buttò per terra i fazzoletti che Ermal aveva rivelato con il suo spostamento e poi si sistemò al suo fianco. L’altro non perse tempo e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, rilasciando un sospiro soddisfatto. Fabrizio gli passò una mano in quei suoi ricci ribelli e gli massaggiò leggermente il capo. Nonostante tutti gli scherzi sapeva bene che l’altro si sentiva davvero a terra quando stava male e sperava di aiutarlo almeno un po’.

Stettero così per qualche minuto, Fabrizio che lo accarezzava dolcemente ed Ermal che si lasciava viziare e cercava di riaddormentarsi. Stava proprio per tornare nel mondo dei sogni quando Fabrizio lo scosse leggermente. Il ragazzo si era infatti reso conto che il respiro di Ermal stava diventando sempre più pesante e aveva deciso che era meglio intervenire prima che questo gli si addormentasse addosso.

“Ermal? Se sei stanco posso andare via, così ti lascio dormire. Non posso rimanere più di tanto comunque”

Ermal alzò leggermente il capo e lo guardò col broncio più carino che Fabrizio avesse mai visto.

“Dove devi andare?”

“A casa, tra un po’ è ora di pranzo”

“Puoi mangiare qui”

“Ma tua mamma e i tuoi fratelli non torneranno a casa tra poco? Cosa penseranno nell’avere un ospite inatteso?”

“Tu gli piaci, non sarà un problema”

“Ma tua mamma non sapeva che sarei passato, non gli darà fastidio trovarsi improvvisamente una bocca in più da sfamare?”

“A mia mamma piace cucinare e le piaci tu, non sarà un problema. E poi al massimo ti do il mio piatto, tanto io non ho fame”

Ermal insistette con la sua solita testardaggine e Fabrizio non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Quando il riccio si metteva in testa qualcosa non c’era modo di dissuaderlo ma che arrivasse persino a condividere il suo pranzo con lui proprio non riusciva ad immaginarselo. Per quanto fosse magro infatti mangiava come un lupo, un ingiustizia cosmica a parere di Fabrizio, e difficilmente condivideva mai il suo cibo.

“Guarda, so già come andrà a finire... io proverò a prenderti da mangiare come stabilito e tu ti lamenterai che sto rubando il cibo dal piatto di un infermo e mi lascerai a bocca asciutta. Tanto ti conosco.”

Anche Ermal sapeva benissimo che i dubbi di Fabrizio erano più che fondati quindi decise di sorvolare sul suo commento... sapeva quando una battaglia era persa in partenza. La guerra, però, quella non l’avrebbe persa, “Fabrizio, io sono malato quindi mi devi dare ascolto. Smettila di trovare scuse per sgattaiolare via e rimani semplicemente a pranzo”

Ermal lo guardò convinto, la voce ferma che non ammetteva repliche, ma Fabrizio non sembrò ancora del tutto persuaso. Ermal si rassegnò a dover tirare fuori l’artiglieria pesante.

“E poi non puoi andare via proprio adesso... io ho bisogno di dormire e tu sei troppo comodo. Sei il mio nuovo orsacchiotto di peluche personale, fattene una ragione”

Poi, come per assicurarsi che le sue parole arrivassero chiare e forti, passò le sue braccia intorno al busto di Fabrizio, abbracciandolo fermamente e assicurandosi che questo non potesse più andarsene neanche volendo. Fabrizio si stupì del gesto dell’altro, che solitamente era molto più restio di lui a mostrare affetto in modo così fisico e aperto, e fu grato che questo fosse troppo impegnato per notare il rossore che sentiva salire sulle sue guance al gesto inaspettato. Se se ne fosse accorto lo avrebbe stuzzicato fino alla morte, ne era certo. Decise di chiedere un’ultima volta, giusto per accontentare il suo lato più paranoico che temeva sempre di imporsi e dare fastidio, ma già sapeva quale sarebbe stato il risultato. Lui ad Ermal non riusciva mai a dire di no.

“Sicuro che non do fastidio?”

“Sicurissimo”

“Ok allora”

Entrambi si rimisero comodi e Fabrizio riportò automaticamente la sua mano tra i capelli del più giovane. Dopo un momento di silenzio Fabrizio iniziò a raccontare della sua giornata ad Ermal che riuscì ad ascoltare per un po’, prendendolo in giro ad ogni occasione possibile, prima di riaddormentarsi.

**

Alla fine la madre di Ermal non si fece problemi a cucinare per una persona in più, cosa che fece pronunciare a Ermal un te l’avevo detto decisamente troppo soddisfatto per un semplice invito a pranzo. Una volta finito, Fabrizio provò ad aiutare a sparecchiare ma fu immediatamente cacciato via dalla mamma di Ermal. Fu invece afferrato per un braccio dal riccio che lo trascinò in camera sua senza una parola. Una volta in camera il silenzio durò però decisamente troppo poco per i gusti di Fabrizio.

“Cosa ti avevo detto? Dovresti ascoltarmi più spesso, vedi che ho sempre ragione!”

“Oh ma tu non dovevi essere malato? Me sembri un po’ troppo arzillo per uno che diceva d’essere in punto de morte fino a due ore fa”

Ermal gli fece la linguaccia e Fabrizio dovette ammettere che quando era malato l’altro era decisamente troppo carino per il suo bene. Forse era davvero la febbre o, più probabilmente, la consapevolezza di poter usare la febbre come scusa, che lo faceva comportare in modo più immaturo.  _Spensierato più che immaturo -_ pensò Fabrizio _- spensierato e felice. Come un bambino, che si diverte senza farsi domande o paranoie._

“Fabrizio, ci sei? Non ti sarai mica incantato!”

Fabrizio si ridestò, imbarazzandosi leggermente per essere stato colto nel pieno dei suoi pensieri, “Ci sono, ci sono... stavo pensando che mi piacevi più prima, mentre eri morente!”

I due si presero in giro e scherzarono per un altro po’, come due bambini che si fanno i dispetti per mostrarsi che si vogliono bene, prima di abbandonarsi sul letto, con le cuffiette in un orecchio per uno, e ascoltare della musica. Fabrizio sarebbe rimasto così per sempre, a cantare canzoni a bassa voce mentre Ermal giocherella con la sua mano e si unisce a lui di tanto in tanto. Canzone dopo canzone tuttavia la consapevolezza che il pomeriggio stava lentamente passando si fece sempre più vivida nella sua mente fino a che non potè più evitarla.

“Sarà meglio che vada prima che faccia buio. Vorrei evitare tipi loschi per strada, se possibile”

“Guarda che anche se incontrassi un tipo losco per strada per me si prenderebbe più paura lui di te... tra il cipiglio perenne e i tatuaggi sei a prova di ogni persona con intenzioni sospette! E se anche quello non bastasse ci sarebbe il tuo stile - quello è davvero spaventoso, dà proprio il colpo di grazia!”

“Oh ma oggi sei proprio un comico, lo sai? Comunque preferisco non tentare la sorte”

Nonostante le sue parole, alzarsi da quel letto fu più difficile del previsto. Si alzò lentamente, dovendo anche districare le sue gambe da quelle lunghe di Ermal che avevano incrociato per stare più comodi sul letto. L’altro si alzò con lui e per un momento sembrò quasi imbarazzato.

“Grazie per essermi venuto a trovare, mi ha fatto piacere. E scusa per averti leggermente preso in ostaggio per la maggior parte della giornata”

Fabrizio alzò una spalla in un gesto non curante. Era stato anche troppo felice di essere ostaggio di Ermal per la giornata.

“Anche a me ha fatto piacere, a scuola mi mancavi”

“Ma se sono stato assente un giorno solo”

“Mi mancavi comunque”

Ermal rise imbarazzato a quella ammissione così diretta e sentì le sue guance colorarsi leggermente “Dai adesso vai, altrimenti si fa davvero notte. Poi scrivimi quando arrivi a casa così so che nessun brutto ceffo ti ha attaccato briga per strada”

Fabrizio annuì e lo abbracciò velocemente prima di congedarsi. Stava proprio per uscire dalla stanza quando qualcosa lo trattenne, neanche lui capì bene cosa, e si girò di nuovo verso di Ermal. Il riccio lo guardò interrogativo ma prima che potesse aprire bocca Fabrizio coprì nuovamente la distanza tra di loro e gli schioccò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia. A Ermal si sbarrarono gli occhi e fu abbastanza sicuro che il suo cuore perse un battito a quel gesto inaspettato. Fabrizio lo guardò con un sorriso decisamente troppo affettuoso visto quello che aveva appena fatto ma fu di nuovo più veloce di Ermal e, prima che questo potesse registrare l’accaduto, lo salutò con un “Se avrai di nuovo bisogno di un orsacchiotto umano da coccolare, sai dove trovarmi”.

Poi girò i tacchi e se ne andò, lasciando Ermal a boccheggiare a vuoto come un pesce lesso per qualche secondo. Quando lo shock iniziale evaporò, non riuscì a trattenere una risata e, nonostante il calore che poteva ancora sentire sul suo viso, decise che per questa volta avrebbe chiuso un occhio; alla fin dei conti Fabrizio l’aveva decisamente viziato oggi e quindi meritava un lascia passare per quell’azione che, in un’altra occasione, sarebbe decisamente stata seguita da prese in giro e canzonature.

Quella, almeno, fu la scusa utilizzata.


End file.
